


Wooing Accomplished.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Don't Post To Another Site, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Lucius may think Severus's wooing technique rusty, but it's about to bag him the Savior.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 205





	Wooing Accomplished.

**Title:** **Wooing Accomplished.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100 ( IJ, LJ, DW ) prompt challenges #6** **92** **:** **Common.**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** none.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
 **Summary:** Lucius may think Severus's wooing technique rusty, but it's about to bag him the Savior. **  
  
**

**Wooing Accomplished.**

As their lips finally part, Severus basks in the dreamy-eyed expression he's just put on Potter's face. Lucius may think Severus's wooing technique rusty, but it's about to bag him the Savior.

"Wow. Just wow. That was the best kiss of my life." Potter gushes, staring at him adoringly.

Severus cards soft fingers through Potter's hair, "You're either easily pleased or haven't been kissed much."

"On the contrary. I've been kissed too often by groupies and not enough by you."

"Maybe I'm a groupie too."

Potter snorts. "You and groupies have nothing in common."

"Potter-

"Harry. I'm Harry now, Severus."  
  



End file.
